Blodrød
by onlymystory
Summary: A demon possessing Alphas leads a crazed pack to Beacon Hills. He's been stuck inside werewolf minds, when all he wants is a nice human meatsuit. Humans in packs are rare these days and the demon is practically salivating at the thought of possessing Stiles. The pack was taken off guard, unable to protect Stiles in time. But like he said...humans in packs are rare
1. Chapter 1

**I love Demon!Stiles stories but I couldn't resist doing one with a bit of a twist. Anything in italics takes place in Stiles' mind and can't be heard by the pack.**

* * *

The rumors of crazed wolf packs have been flooding Beacon Hills. Derek and Peter are increasing training regimens, determined to keep the pack prepared in case one such pack heads their way.

Chris is calling hunter friends, none of who have been able to beat these packs. Whatever is going on with the Alpha of each pack, it's making them unbeatable with the normal wolfsbane infused weapons.

When attacks start happening in the forest, the Hale pack and Chris formulate a plan and head out. These packs have been beatable by other wolves, but the problem is that the stories indicate the victorious pack just goes insane as well. Derek insured an escape plan if things end up going downhill.

The mystery gets a lot simpler once they're facing the enemy pack.

"Demon," says Stiles, looking at the Alpha, who's eyes are black and crazed.

Chris glances at the rest of the wolves, gun at the ready. He can easily see that the others are under the control of the Alpha, with no way to fight back.

Most of the fight goes quickly. The Beacon Hills pack has faced far too many threats over the last six years to be taken out by mere betas. The demon possessed Alpha ducks and dodges the Hale wolves and keeps himself alive and out of harm's way. Not that it matters too much. Lydia and Stiles didn't come prepared to deal with a demon initially.

The pack is cautious.

"Why werewolves?" asks Stiles, watching the demon-possessed Alpha carefully.

"It was a mistake," hisses the demon.

"What you just fell into a werewolf's mind?" questions Derek, no small amount of mockery in his voice.

The demon snarls. "No, I possessed a human pack member and they tried biting the human to force me out."

"Did it work?" asks Scott.

"No," smirks the demon. "But it trapped me into the confines of a pack. For some reason, I can't possess a non-werewolf pack member. There aren't too many packs running around with human members anymore."

"So you've been attacking other packs, trying to find a human to possess," clarifies Chris. "Now you're trying us."

The demon leers. "I'm not trying anymore."

The werewolf's body starts contorting violently. Derek and Isaac both have a hand on Stiles, pulling him away, while Allison and Chris run. Lydia is chanting a defensive spell, keeping the demon from targeting her.

They figured it out too late though, because Stiles convulses just as the Alpha falls down, dead. Stiles' eyes roll back into his head and black flashes out of them while the smell of sulfur lingers.

"Finders keepers," gloats the demon.

Brown slips back into Stiles' eyes as he tries to regain control, fighting the demon's possession. It shouldn't be this easy. Demon's need a pliable target, a human who suffers, but clearly this demon is old and has picked up a few tricks since possessing werewolves.

"Stiles!" Derek's voice is frantic. "We'll get you back, I promise."

"Get me to the sub station," insists Stiles, body shaking as he fights against the demon. The pack can tell he's losing. "Lydia can use runes to trap the demon until you can find a way to kill it."

Years ago, they transformed the station into a variety of holding cells, perfect for interrogating prisoners. Boyd and Peter grab an arm each as Stiles' eyes turn black again, the demon taking over.

The transition has the demon still weak enough that they're able to get it trapped in the station before it can start fighting.

Lydia leaves with Chris and Peter to find Deaton and figure out a way to beat the demon.

"You're going to stay," says the demon to Derek. "Do you like seeing your mate tortured? He does have such pretty skin." Stiles' fingers reach up and claw into his arms, letting the blood run for a moment.

Derek chokes. "I'm going to patrol. Boyd, you and Allison stay and keep watch."

"Will you be okay?" asks Boyd.

Derek nods. "I'll check in with Isaac. He was taking Scott and Erica over to Melissa's anyway to get fixed up. I can't…"

"We know," says Allison softly. "Stiles does too. We'll call if it gets worse."

Once Derek's gone, the demon stretches in Stiles' body, moving the young man's limbs around, testing out the body. "A human at last," he gloats. "These runes won't hold me for long. Really, this was just too easy for me."

Stiles grins at the demon in his mind. _"It was easy, wasn't it?"_

The demon causes Stiles' body to jolt. "What?" he says aloud.

Boyd and Allison glare at the demon but don't say anything.

Stiles makes a knocking sound in his head. _"In here, buddy."_

The demon realizes Stiles is the one talking to him, and turns his conversation inward. _"How are you talking? You should have no control right now. This is my meatsuit."_

_"Yeah, about that...you knew we weren't a normal werewolf pack when you brought that one here. Didn't you?"_

_"Of course,"_ hisses the demon. "_A witch, a hunter, a human, a former kanima, a werewolf who fought out of purgatory and a strong pack. The possibilities for control were endless. And through you, I'll get it. These runes can't hold me for long."_

"_No_," drawls Stiles. "_I suppose they can't. You've just got one little problem. But I mean, don't worry, a lot of people make it."_

_"And what's that?"_

_"You forgot about where I fit in the pack."_

_"Human. The red-headed girl is the witch, you're the human."_

_"Strawberry blonde,"_ corrects Stiles. _"And yes, I am a human. But a very few people call me something else."_

_"Does your mother think you're special?"_ mocks the demon.

_"My mother is dead,"_ answers Stiles in a cold voice. "_Tell me demon, in all your time with werewolf packs, what do you know of blodrøds?"_

The demon becomes so still it causes Stiles' body to stiffen and turn pale. Allison elbows Boyd and they both watch, apprehensive. They are under strict orders not to break the runes unless the demon starts trying to kill Stiles.

"_You can't be a blodrød,"_ says the demon, clearly flustered. "_They don't exist anymore."_

"_Yes, and demon possession only happens on TV shows and in the minds of backwoods religious folk,"_ answers Stiles. Then he smiles again and the demon shudders because it's like he can see Stiles, the real Stiles staring at him and the man's eyes are cold, sending ice through the demon's veins. _"You wanted a human body? You got one." _Stiles' voice goes low, as though he's almost excited about the next part. _"And now I have a mind to play with. Tell me demon, do you know how to scream?"_

The crack of a whip sounds and the demon feels lashes rip through his skin. It was like shards of ice and blinding sunlight cutting through him. He screams in pain.

Stiles laughs. He has to curb this side of him around the wolves. Only Peter can sense the darkness in Stiles and Peter is careful not to encourage it. At least, not since Peter realized what Stiles was. He understands the darker nature of a blodrød far better than the rest of the pack does.

Outside of the circle, currently unnoticed by Stiles or the demon, Allison looks sharply at Boyd. "That didn't sound like Stiles," says Allison.

"No," agrees Boyd. "You don't think Stiles...?"

"I don't know," answers Allison. "None of us really understand the whole blodrød thing. Not completely. But I thought demon possession kind of negated his control. Otherwise, why would Stiles tell us to lock him up?"

Boyd thinks for a few minutes. "What if Stiles wasn't telling us to lock up the demon so it couldn't hurt anyone, but so that it couldn't get away from Stiles?"

"You think Stiles knew he could do this?" Allison isn't exactly in disbelief. The screams haven't stopped but Stiles' body isn't moving. He's not in pain, clearly.

But someone is and the screams sound like the voice of the demon.

"Do you remember the twin redcaps we had to deal with a couple years ago?" asks Boyd.

Allison nods. "Yeah, but what does that...oh." Her voice trails off as she remembers.

The redcaps had, for some reason or another, focused their rage on Derek and tortured him for days before the pack found them. Stiles and Lydia's runes and mountain ash had effectively locked each redcap in a separate circle, away from Derek, and taken away their pikes. They still didn't really know how Stiles kept the one from attacking him but he'd stepped into the circle before anyone could stop him and started ripping out the redcap's hair. Stiles pulled a few strands at a time, each yank causing the blood on the hair to dry and the redcap to writhe and bellow in agony. The redcap's brother and screamed and beat against the invisible barriers of his prison, trying to get to his brother. They still remembered the look of sheer pleasure on Stiles' face as he slowly killed both redcaps. He'd been whispering to them the entire time too, words no one ever heard, but Lydia had commented quietly to Peter later that even during the height of his control over her, she'd never been as terrified as those redcaps were.

It was the moment they all realized that Stiles kept something dark and dangerous locked away inside him, and that the boy (now man) they loved was capable of far worse than any of the rest of them.

It was the minute the second redcap died that they all realized how much Stiles' love for them kept him sane, especially his love for Derek. The gleeful torturer disappeared in an instant, as Stiles raced to a finally healing Derek and flung himself at his mate, kissing at the wounds and promising he'd always save him. The pack took special care from then on to protect Derek more than Stiles. A mate-less Alpha was one thing. A mate-less Stiles was another.

Allison finally speaks again. "You think Stiles is doing something similar in his mind?"

Boyd shrugs, but on him the movement speaks volumes. "I wouldn't be surprised if when Argent returns with his hunter friends, that demon is begging for us to find a way to exorcise him."

"Stiles will let us do that, won't he?"

"I think so," says Boyd. "But it will be on his time table. That demon destroyed three packs before attacking us. You know how Stiles feels about people assuming we're just animals and can be controlled or put down."

Allison does know this. Stiles hates mistreatment of werewolves. When she's in the mood to tease him, she insists he's just like Hermione and her campaign for better treatment of houselves. It also tells her that Stiles won't let the demon go easily.

"Shit," she breathes.

"Basically," agrees Boyd.


	2. Chapter 2

Nearly two hours go by before the sounds of a car outside can be heard by Boyd.

"Who is it?" asks Allison, when she sees Boyd perk up.

"Derek, Peter, Lydia, and your dad," he answers.

The sound of the door opens just as the demon lets out another bloodcurdling scream. Boyd and Allison cringe, as they've been doing for a while now, but don't react otherwise. They really don't want to know what Stiles is doing to the demon. They just know that the exorcism better work. Losing Stiles, even to his own desires, isn't an option.

At the screams, Derek flings himself down the stairs, rushing over to the circle and just barely coming to a stop in front of it. The others are close behind.

"What's it doing to him?" demands Derek.

Before he can get an answer, the demon screams again. "Get me out of him, get me out! Get me out!"

Peter and Lydia's faces pale. They know how Stiles gets better than most.

"That doesn't sound like the demon," says Chris.

"It's not," affirms Allison. "The demon's been begging us to set him free for a while now."

"Or at least he does in the rare moments Stiles lets him out," corrects Boyd.

"Fuck," whispers Chris.

Derek is steadier. "Did you two figure out a spell? Let's do this fast. If we can start binding the demon, Stiles will remember that we're all here. You know he always comes back to us when we call him."

Lydia nods and is quick to stand along the edge of the circle. Chris faces opposite her and they begin speaking slowly in Latin, chanting lines designed to bind the demon and cast it out.

Stiles can hear the chanting from Lydia and Chris, can tell they're trying to bind the demon so they can exorcise him. His body is shaking, pretending to go along with it.

Inside, Stiles is dripping with blood. It's black, fresh from the demon's body. Stiles licks his fingers slowly. _"I love the taste of blood,"_ he croons. "_Regular humans think it tastes like copper. Werewolves and vampires associate it with the smell of an individual. But I can taste emotions through it."_

He sucks a few remaining drops off his finger. _"Pain. Fear. Agony. Delicious."_

The demon shrinks back. _"Please, just send me away. I won't hurt anyone, I swear. I'll fucking stay in the depths of hell, just let me go."_

Stiles pauses, pondering the demon's wish. _"You want to be bound?" _he asks.

The demon nods furiously. _"Yes, yes, I won't fight them."_

Stiles releases his hold for a brief second and iron shackles clamp onto the demon's wrists. "_Huh_," he notes and registers his pack on the outside, their eyes desperate to get him back. _"They need me. It's time for you to be done here."_

Stiles' eyes flash at Derek, the black fading for a moment. "Keep going," he whispers and the voice sounds more like Stiles now. "I can come back to you."

Lydia and Chris chant faster. Stiles lets go again and chains wrap around the demon's legs.

Derek throws the salt into the center of the circle as Lydia finishes the chant.

There's a shudder from Stiles' body, as though the demon is being ripped away. Smoke billows in Stiles' eyes and a final scream erupts before the color returns.

Stiles looks at his pack, kisses Derek happily.

"You're back," whispers Derek, his voice betraying his earlier fear.

"Silly wolf," says Stiles with a kiss. "I never left you. Not really. I'll always fight my way back to you."

Derek breathes deeply against Stiles' neck. "You scared me for a few minutes."

"Sorry," whispers Stiles. "I gave the blodrød side a little more freedom than I probably should have." He kisses Derek again, reassuring the werewolf.

Peter, Allison and Chris book it out of the station. Peter keeps complaining that it's every damn time and Chris keeps trying to understand how the hell a demon wanted to be cast out of someone. The pack whispers words of relief as they leave. There will be a pack puppy pile later but for now, they all know these types of situations mean Derek and Stiles need to be alone.

Derek notices the others leave more than Stiles does. The man is pressed up against Derek, kissing him, tasting him, running his hands over him. Derek relishes the taste of his mate.

"Are you sure you're okay, Stiles?"

"I promise." Stiles hurries to reassure Derek. "I'm okay."

"I just worry about you," admits Derek. "I know the blodrød side of you can take over and enjoys the darker stuff. I don't want to lose you."

Stiles cups Derek's face in his hands. "You can't lose me. I'll always be here with you, Derek. That's the other part of being a blodrød. I control who I am. I won't get lost in the darkness. Even if I enjoy it a little too much sometimes."

He pulls Derek to him, kissing him deeply and then lets the werewolf nip and lick and bite at his neck, reassuring Derek that Stiles is still himself.

And when Derek's breathing calms down from the fear, then starts rising again from want and need, Stiles fucks him on the floor of the train station, until the wolf is howling and all Derek can process is Stiles, Stiles, Stiles.

It's how they heal from the really bad experiences. Derek usually likes to dominate (though he'll happily surrender control when Stiles' asks) but in these moments, Derek needs his reassurance. Needs to know that Stiles isn't being controlled or manipulated. That Derek's mate is his and that he belongs just as much to Stiles.

When Stiles finally gives a cry of release and pulls out of Derek, he slumps forward, letting Derek repeat his marking and scenting. This is how they heal.

Several hours later, the pair returns to the pack house and allows the rest of their pack family to crowd around them, everyone needing to feel complete and whole again.

When the pack is asleep, Stiles finally retreats back into his own mind again. He looks at the demon, cowering, small and bound in iron.

Stiles leers at the demon. _"I'm still in control. And now, whenever I want to loosen the reins just a little bit, I have you to play with."_

The demon fights his bonds, looking at Stiles in terror, but there's no one to hear him scream.


End file.
